kidsnextdoorforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 5 ½
"Numbuh 5 1/2 says that we'll fight together." "We are the Kids Next Door Force, Numbuh 4 1/2! We save kids and babies. That's our job." --Numbuh 5 1/2 Roll Abigail Lincoln Light is one of the KNDF Operatives who is a weapon repair technician because she's a human being just like Abigail and she has been friends with Dora and her instincts are terrific. Numbuh 5 1/2 also plays her saxophone similar to Lisa Simpson but her saxophone plays the Stardust Speedway Past music which triggers Numbuh 5's sing-along and her saxophone is marked, “Stardust Speedway Past ” on each side and she also has the same hat as Numbuh 5 but it has both a letter “R” and the number 5 ½ on front and Roll herself has her own theme in the Kids Next Door Force, “Stardust Speedway Past” and when combined with the song “Simply Being Loved by BT” Numbuhs 5 and 5 ½ would get the song “Simply being in love with Stardust Speedway”. The number 5 1/2 made of light shines behind her in the introduction in the darkness. Numbuh 5 1/2 is described as the intelligent, laid-back, witty, quick-thinking, cool, calm, crafty, clever, responsible, book wise, and streetwise agent of Sector V and the only one with true common sense. Like Numbuh 1 1/2, she is the only member of her team that takes her missions seriously. To go along with her cool personality, Numbuh 5 1/2 is the only character in the show that speaks in third person, saying "Numbuh 5 1/2" instead of "I" most of the time. Not only is she the smartest of her team, but one of the smartest students at Gallagher Elementary School, where she is a honor student. Numbuh 5 1/2 wears any costume, red cap that was given to her by someone, and golden hoop earrings with the letter "R" in the center of them. She is usually depicted in a red outfit with blonde hair which she keeps in a braid and she wears red shoes. Numbuh 5 1/2 became the leader of Sector V, until she allowed Numbuh 1 1/2 to take over after she found and hacked his grades for his KNDF Entrance Exam. She is the oldest member of Sector V, the only girl besides Numbuh 3 1/2, and is the closest to Numbuh 1 1/2. She can use her wisp power when underwater. Abigail's footsteps will be followed by her. Before the introduction starts, Kuki screams and wiggles her uvula when she lifts the human girl up. Her suave, cool and clam collected nature keeps her from being too outspoken. She follows Nigel and Mario, though not blindly. More often than not she's watching his back as well as the backs of the other kids. Though she never wears her glasses, her eyes are keen and usualy the first to spot a way out of danger. If Roll has any noticable relationship with any of the KNDF, its Nigel and Mario. Andrea Libman does the voice of Roll she sounded like an adorable little lass. Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Operatives Category:Numbuh 3 1/2's friends Category:Heroines Category:Numbuh 5's Ally Category:Children Category:American Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:French Characters Category:Book wise Girls